Breathless Kisses
by LilmissAwkward
Summary: Maka is the Angel of Death. Her duty is to usher those whose time is up to the other side, but what happens when she saves a boy who was supposed to die. She's not sure why she saved him, but she does know one thing, everything happens for a reason.


**Breathless Kisses**

We share the same sky and at some point everybody gazes at the stars that decorate it. It's interesting how all the lives underneath it are different and only share one definite part of fate, death. I know death all too well. It's my job is to usher those whose time is up to the other side. People often mistake me for the Grimm Reaper, but there is a big difference between us. I only take those who are ready. He takes who he thinks should go. The other difference is that he has control over me. I do what isn't important enough for him to do; after all, he has a lot to deal with.

A tingling sensation ran up my spin to my neck and back down. I turned my head to the direction I was needed. I've been summoned. I closed my eyes and stretched my wings. I sighed and opened my eyes. It's a shame that I have to take a child tonight. I flapped my wings and dust, dirt and pebbles clouded the air then I was off. The wind pulled at my dress and tugged at my hair. I scanned the houses and found the one where the little girl lay, bleeding and giving up the will to live. As I landed through the window I noticed the girl was fourteen years old. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes that ran out of feeling, out of life. Blood was all over the floor and walls. As I looked at each bit of evidence, the events that lead to the young girl laying in a bloody heap of flesh and broken glass. I walked towards the girl and smiled at her sympathetically. I brushed some hair out of her face and she looked up at me knowingly.

"Your father did this…?" I trailed, kneeling by her.

She nodded, revealing a chunk of glass lodged between her vocal chords and wind pipe.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, holding back tears. Even though I see death at least twice a day, I still feel emotional and sad.

She nodded again and a smile tugged at her lips and I leaned over and lightly pecked her on the lips. The girl's soul floated from her chest then I grabbed it and placed it in my bag. I bent over to take the piece of glass out of the girl's neck but noticed her eyes were open. I closed her eyes then took the piece of glass and dialed death's number.

~Soul's POV~

Life was simple yet complex at the same time. To survive all you needed to do was eat, sleep, drink water and don't purposely do stuff to get yourself killed. Simple. But apparently because we have emotions, wants and 'needs', love and acceptance comes into the equation, which makes life complex. You don't necessarily need them to survive, but why live with no one there to agree and relate to you. Why go on living alone? Emotions, wants, needs, love, and acceptance, that is life. Foods, water, sleep and common sense just keeps us here, together, under the stars.

The lights of the city are all a blur as I ride my motorcycle down the street; I can't shake the disgust and anger that built up after hearing about that fourteen year old girl's murder last night. How could you do that to your kid? I shook my head and went a little faster to blow off some steam. The girl's father, in a drunken rage, beat her every night. That is, until the little girl defended herself for once. He beat her with a beer bottle till it broke, then he shoved her into her bedroom mirror and stabbed her in the throat. He left her to die, slowly and painfully, of blood loss. I don't understand how he could do that to her, she wasn't a bad kid.

I guess it's a small world though, after all, I used to babysit her when she was five. That's what makes my blood boil. I should've known that after the girl's mom died things changed. But I guess no one notices things till it's too late. It's a shame that Elizabeth had to leave this world so soon. She had the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen.

I decided to slow down before I killed myself, and then I looked at the sky. I could've sworn I saw a girl flying with dark, black wings. When I looked back at the road, I saw staring straight into a pair of headlights. I didn't have time to react before unbearable pain shot through my body. I let out a cry of pain, then the world began to fade. I was all too aware of my heart's slowing pace and the burning of my lungs as the motorcycle on top of me made it hard to breathe. _This is it.._ I thought. For the first time in my short life, I experienced true fear.

_What's gunna happen now? What does it feel like, to die? Well I suppose I'll figure that out soon… Where do we go after we die? What's next? _I thought, torn between just giving up and fighting to stay alive. _Maybe it won't be so bad… What do I have to live for anyways… No, that's no way to think Soul. _I scolded myself. It was getting cold and I was beginning to not even be able to feel the blood pouring out of my chest anymore. _God damn it, why couldn't I have just been killed on impact? _I thought warily, trying to stay awake.

I felt a gust of wind tussle my hair and I opened my eyes. A girl with jade green eyes wearing a long, black dress was standing in front of me. Her sandy blonde hair danced in the wind. She was beautiful. But what intrigued me the most about her were her big, black wings. She saw me studying her and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, sweetly.

~Maka's Pov~

"What?" The boy grunted, trying to shift underneath the motorcycle. There was a nasty gash across his chest. He appears to be involved in a hit and run. No other vehicle was in sight.

"Are you ready to die?" I rephrased. There was no way the boy could live, he really didn't have a choice. It was just a common courtesy thing for me to ask if he wanted to leave this world or not, unfortunately, the sand in his hourglass was running out, fast.

"Hell no, what kind of question is that? Geez, I haven't even lived yet." He wheezed, trying to sound tough but the motorcycle restricting his air flow was making it hard for him to do so.

I studied his crimson eyes, but his white hair kept interrupting the contact when the wind blew his bangs in his face. I felt guilt; I was not cut out for this job. I swear I spend most of my eternity crying because of all the beautiful things I've had to end. One would think I'd have a heart of stone by now. I looked at him sympathetically.

"But what life is there to live when you have nothing? Life hasn't treated you good at all you know." I persuaded as I kneeled next to him and caressed his face in my hand to get a better look at his face. He was handsome.

"Yeah, and? Living a crappy life only makes me want to live the rest of it out so I can see if things get better, cause in the end, things can only get better, right?" He said, seemingly trying to convince me, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"But it's impossible to make something out of nothing." I said sympathetically, moving my hand up to run my hand through his snow white hair, it was soft to the touch. I was surprised he didn't mind, he actually leaned into my touch.

"I can still try." He said hard as stone.

I nodded my head and smiled. I took out his hour glass and set it on his chest. I then kissed the top of the hourglass and restored the boy's time so he could live a full human life. The boy looked at me in awe as I completed the action. I smiled at him and the tingling return up and down my spine.

"I have to go." I said taking his hourglass and placing it into my bag. I looked at the boy one last time and kissed his cheek. The boy's eyes were wide and he was speechless. I smiled and walked a safe distance away then spread my wings.

"Wait!" The boy choked out. I looked at him curiously.

"What's your name?" he breathed, regaining his breath from yelling.

"Maka." I reply then take off into the sky. I stop at an elderly home. Three have passed tonight.

When I finish my job, I step outside to find an angry grim reaper reflecting from a window. I already knew what he was going to say.

"My office, now." He said sternly, though it sounded out of place with his clown like voice.

"Yes sir…" I said reluctantly. This was going to be a long year.

I flew passed the stars then down into the dessert. I didn't stop until I hit Death City. I landed at the gates then slowly walked to Shibusen. This was a talk I really didn't want to have. When I arrived at the academy eyes instantly stuck to me like glue and followed me like knats. I huffed in annoyance as everyone continued to stare and whisper to one another. I pulled the door to Death's office open and reluctantly walked through the door way.

"Ah, Maka, you finally made it." Lord Death greeted.

"Yes…" I trailed looking towards the door.

"Now I assume you know why you're here." He began, the mood turning serious. "You know that when someone's times up, it's up. That was one of the first things you learned here at the academy."

"I know but-!"

"Maka, there's no excuse. You letting someone live can throw off the balance of life. When someone's time is up, it's up. Death makes no mistakes. Everything happens for a reason. Not only am I disappointed in you, I'm shocked that you of all immortals would break that very important rule."

"I'm sorry; I honestly don't know what I was thinking. He just had this will to live and he was so scared… The spark of life in his eyes told me that it would be a waste to let him go. I just couldn't be the one to end his life…" I trailed, my head slowly dropping to the floor.

Silence occupied the room for awhile as Lord Death studied me and came up with a conclusion.

"I'll let you off with a warning this once, but the next time this happens, I will personally strip you of your wings." He warned.

I winced in pain at the thought of my wings being brutally torn out of my back.

"Also," He added, "Because of the consequences the boy will more than likely cause, you have to watch over him from now until he dies."

My jaw dropped. "What about my job?" I asked curiously.

"You'll still be able to do it. I said keep an eye on him, not stalk him." Lord Death joked.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"No problem Maka." He said, nodding to dismiss me.

~Lord Death's POV~

Maka walked out and I turned and looked into my mirror, watching the possible futures of Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn. I suppose everything does happen for a reason, though it unsettles me to know that I won't be the one to take her wings.

"Father, should I keep an eye on her." Kidd asked.

"No, I have everything I need to know right here."


End file.
